


Lost And Found

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Containment (TV), Significant Mother (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cutesy, Date Talk, Daydreaming, Fluff and Humor, Lost Jimmy, M/M, Nate Misunderstands, Running into each other, TV Show References, Worried Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god! Jimmy! In the hallway?! Really?” he snapped his head around. “Couldn’t you have started this in a bathroom or something?! And why’re you guys even touching?! We’re not supposed to! Remember?!” Oh crap!He forgot about all that!</p><p>----------<br/>That's all that needs to be said! xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad, but awesome. Bad because Chris Wood/Nate Buzolic just kicked my OTP (Derek/Dean) off of its pedestal and is now in second, because these two just took over!! xD And good, because I fucking love these two actors together and they could play any character and I ca pair them so easily and sexiyly and stuff :)

 

Jimmy had been coming out of the room when he saw people freaking out, Nate one being of the ones flailing. Apparently there was something big going on because people weren’t allowed to leave and enter, the place was on lockdown for a while, the whole night indefinitely. Jimmy and Nate were stuck in there, sitting together in a waiting room. No one was allowed to touch or be around three four feet of each other, so they were sitting with a space between them. Well... Nate was sitting, Jimmy was a bit more relaxed and sprawled out, half asleep. His eyes were closed and his head was dropped back, facing the ceiling.

He really didn’t know what was going on and he really should be freaking out and worried, but he just didn’t feel too worried. He was really passive about all this. The only thing he was really even remotely worried about was missing the ten o’clock showing of Vampire Diaries the next night. Season Seven was turning out to be awesome, but season six was his favourite. The whole Prison World and the Sociopathic guy, Kai Parker. He was pretty awesome. And the wedding! That was insane and then Damon showed up and tore his head off. Was it weird that Jimmy nearly cried for Kai? He cried for the badguy. Who does that? _Him_ apparently. But c’mon-! He was a great character and didn’t last as long as he’d hoped. It has nothing to do with the fact that he was pretty good looking and had a voice and body to die for.

“Hey, Nate...” he paused for a second. “Is it weird to cry over the badguy dying in a TV show?” he yawned, knitting his brow when he didn’t get an answer. He must’ve been asleep or something. “Nate?” he lifted his head and looked to his side, blinking a few times until he realized he wasn’t there. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, turning his head everywhere around the room to at least catch a glimpse of him.

“Nate?” he called and stood up. He was glad no one was really in this room, otherwise he’d be waking people up. It was already late into the night. “Nate,” he called again, looking around before heading for the door out of the empty waiting room. He was getting a little worried now. Normally if he kept calling, he would’ve shown up by now, that’s what usually happened at home and at the bar where they worked together.

He strode through the threshold and went down the narrow hallway, coming out into a little more populated place. There was a couple of people sitting and standing around. He stepped into and looked around, noting that everyone in here was keeping their distance from each other too.

“Nate?” he called again, keeping his eyes out and frowning when he didn’t see him. He stepped out of the room, his stride a little faster. “Nate!” he was really getting worried. Where the hell could he be! And when did he even leave!? Jimmy didn’t fall asleep at any point, right? He didn’t remember falling asleep!

He was practically jogging down the hallway, keeping his eye out whenever he passed by a room or door. He didn’t mind being stuck there, but he really didn’t want to be left _alone_ , especially at night. It was eerie and creepy.

“Nate, c’mon! Where the hell are you!” he called out again, swallowing worriedly. He didn’t like this, he really, seriously didn’t. And the worry was making him move faster, almost at an actual joggers pace, which wasn’t slow. He ran around a corner, still not seeing him. “Nate!” he repeated a louder, hoping to at least hear a reply or a ‘ _Jimmy,_ ’ as a reply. But he got nothing. He was about to run around another corner when he ran full-pelt into someone, hearing a deep, gruff ‘ _Oophh’_ and knocking them both over, Jimmy landing on top of the other guy.

They were sprawled on the floor, the barman lying face first on the other. He felt seriously solid, like a wall of muscle just hit him and his face was buried in the crook of his neck, letting a little aching groan leave his lips. He bent his leg, trying to get the leverage to get up off of the man, but he felt big hands on him, or more specifically, on his ass. Both palms were holding his ass-cheeks, or just a little off, between his cheeks and hips, but they were still on his ass! ... _Ignore them...breathe, forget they’re there..._

Jimmy shifted, pushing himself up until he was on all fours and looking at who he mowed down. His eyebrows raised a little, his eyes widening a tad and his mouth opened. This guy was... seriously gorgeous. Brown eyes, short brown hair, close cropped bread.

He eyed him for a moment, only breathing out of his thoughts to shift back and sit down, unintentionally and unknowingly on the mans’ lower torso. He noticed the way the guy was staring back at him, not taking his gaze away. He was just staring and Jimmy raised a brow at him.

“A-are you okay?” he asked quietly, seeming to break him out of something. He jerked a little, like out of surprise and he gave a lightly frantic nod.

“Yeah, yeah, totally,” he paused, his brow knitting as he kept glancing over the barman. “Are you? I heard calling, and you sounded scared, so...” he trailed off, looking down to gesture to his shi- this guys’ a cop?

“Oh yeah, I-uh... I can’t find my friend,” he shrugged, reaching a hand up from the guy chest to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly. “And I... I don’t like being alone... especially here...” he admitted in a mutter.

“Well, since I’m a cop-,” he played with his words, sounding a little dramatic with them or emphasizing them. “-It’s my duty to help,” Jimmy let a wide smile grace his lips and he let out a chuckle.

“Thanks, seriously,” he kept smiling, staring down at him with burst of happiness leaving him in waves. “I’m Jimmy,”

“Jake,” he gave a smile back, though it was funny because he was still lying there with Jimmy straddling his waist... _straddling_... Jimmy, a rather good looking and fit man was straddling another insanely gorgeous guy, practically sitting on his crotch with the guys hands on his ass-

“Oh my god! Jimmy! In the hallway?! Really?” he snapped his head around. “Couldn’t you have started this in a bathroom or something?! And why’re you guys even touching?! We’re not supposed to! Remember?!” Oh crap! He forgot about all that!

Jimmy quickly turned back to the guy, seeing the sudden realization hit his face and they instantly stood up and pulled apart. He could actually still feel the heat from where the hands had been on his ass, the lingering warmth. He was pretty sure that Jake could feel it in his crotch area, from where he’d been sitting.

“Yeah-uh, sorry about literally ‘ _running into you_ ’,” he rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly again, giving a little scratch before crossing his arms and giving a crooked smile.

“If it means I’d have you sitting in my lap again, I’d gladly have it happen a second time,” _oh my god_... Jimmy actually gushed, he blushed and beamed a smile, his head dropping forward because a sudden bashfulness struck him. He bit his lip and chuckled, though it sounded more like a giggle, but he would deny that completely if anyone pointed it out, which he was sure Nate would later.

“If everything’s okay and we can leave...” he paused, trailing a little bit. “...You wanna... get a drink sometime?” he looked up at the smile on the mans’ lips. Jimmy was actually biting the inside of his.

“Definitely, I’d like that... but on one condition,” he eyed him, worrying a little on what it might be. “I’m buyin’,”

“Not saying ‘ _no’_ to that,” he wasn’t going to say no anyway. “Do you wanna come back to the waiting room with us?” he pointed over his shoulder to where he’d actually come around the corner.

“Love to,” he smiled. “Maybe I can get your number while I’m there,” again, Jimmy was hit with a bit of bashfulness, biting the inside of his lip until there was a hot tangy taste. He really wanted this damn lockdown to be over and done with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed the first of this Chris/Nate series :) Let me know what you think, I like the feedback, it sometimes improves my work and I like speaking to you guys :)


End file.
